supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
2018 Benjarong Finals
The 2018 Benjarong Finals is the sixth BATC IndyCar Finals, held in the United States from November 26-December 2, 2018. It is the last IndyCar tournament before the 2018 Swiss Open. Pee Saderd was the defending champion, but lost to Jirayu La-ongmanee in the semifinals. With Joey Fatone defeating Volcarona by retirement, this is Fatone's first final since Bachelors vs. Bachelorettes and Sandra Lee vs. Lea Thompson; while for La-ongmanee, it is his fifth final in a row. Jirayu La-ongmanee won the title, 6–3, 5–5, retired, after Joey Fatone retired with a forearm injury down a set and 5–5 in the second. Abomasnow changed the name from "BATC IndyCar Finals" to 2018 Benjarong Finals. It was due to the series' singing in the Benjarong mask. It was an accomplishment done by Abomasnow and the series for their win over Prachyaluck Chotwuttinan on The Mask Line Thai. The draw, was marred by incidents after the draw of the tournament. It saw Abomasnow's group lose three to Dragalge and Flygon's Team Unseeded in ตกสิบติดสปีด, where the group (Flygon, Dragalge, Aurorus, Alexander Rossi, Wario, Beedrill, Dragonite, Gilles Marini, Sébastien Bourdais, Venusaur, Marco Andretti, Fennekin, Takuma Sato, Ed Jones, Spencer Pigot, Zach Veach, Tony Kanaan, Charlie Kimball, Matheus Leist and Max Chilton) won. Also, after the draw, Abomasnow's group lost against the same Team Unseeded players in ฮอลลีวูด เกมไนท์ ไทยแลนด์. During the tournament, the Seeded players were shut 7-5 in ตกสิบติดสปีด by Flygon and Dragalge's group, and thus lost four straight encounters against them. Qualified players All 32 seeds in the Quizizz version of the 2018 Swiss Open - Men's Singles qualified. Some of the Feud episodes were postponed or moved a week. Sherri Shepherd vs. Ian Ziering and Tommy Chong vs. Derek Fisher and Gloria Govan, the Abomasnow elimination from The Mask Project A, was one of them. Alexander Rossi returned to the Tour for the tournament after withdrawing from the 2018 Postponed Barber Cup due to his Baja 1000 race, which he won't be on time for his matches scheduled. Scott Dixon Pee Saderd Metagross Volcarona Jirayu La-ongmanee Josef Newgarden Will Power Simon Pagenaud Beartic Ryan Hunter-Reay Graham Rahal Joey Fatone Pidgeot Apolo Anton Ohno James Hinchcliffe Ueli Kestenholz Chespin Jonathan Bald Larvesta Nidoking Aurorus Alexander Rossi Wario Beedrill Dragonite Gilles Marini Sébastien Bourdais Venusaur Marco Andretti Fennekin Takuma Sato Ed Jones Seeds Scott Dixon (Second round) Pee Saderd (Semifinals) Metagross (Quarterfinals, retired) Volcarona (Semifinals, retired) Jirayu La-ongmanee (Champion) Josef Newgarden (Second round) Will Power (Second round) Simon Pagenaud (Quarterfinals) Draw Finals 'Joey Fatone | RD1-score1-1='7 | RD1-score1-2=4 | RD1-score1-3= | RD1-seed2=4 | RD1-team2= Volcarona | RD1-score2-1=5 | RD1-score2-2=4r | RD1-score2-3= | RD1-seed3=5 | RD1-team3= 'Jirayu La-ongmanee | RD1-score3-1='6 | RD1-score3-2=5 | RD1-score3-3='77 | RD1-seed4=2 | RD1-team4= Pee Saderd | RD1-score4-1=4 | RD1-score4-2='7 | RD1-score4-3=62 | RD2-seed1= | RD2-team1= Joey Fatone | RD2-score1-1=3 | RD2-score1-2=5r | RD2-score1-3= | RD2-seed2=5 | RD2-team2= 'Jirayu La-ongmanee | RD2-score2-1='6 | RD2-score2-2=5 | RD2-score2-3= }} Top half 'S Dixon | RD1-score01-1='6 | RD1-score01-2='6 | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= Dragonite | RD1-score02-1=0 | RD1-score02-2=2 | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= 'J Fatone | RD1-score03-1='6 | RD1-score03-2=2 | RD1-score03-3='77 | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= M Andretti | RD1-score04-1=4 | RD1-score04-2='6 | RD1-score04-3=61 | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= G Marini | RD1-score05-1=2 | RD1-score05-2=3 | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= 'R Hunter-Reay | RD1-score06-1='6 | RD1-score06-2='6 | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= A Rossi | RD1-score07-1='7 | RD1-score07-2=5 | RD1-score07-3=5 | RD1-seed08=6 | RD1-team08= 'J Newgarden | RD1-score08-1=5 | RD1-score08-2='7 | RD1-score08-3='7 | RD1-seed09=4 | RD1-team09= 'Volcarona | RD1-score09-1='6 | RD1-score09-2=2 | RD1-score09-3='7 | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= Larvesta | RD1-score10-1=4 | RD1-score10-2='6 | RD1-score10-3=5 | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= J Bald | RD1-score11-1=5 | RD1-score11-2='6 | RD1-score11-3=0 | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= 'Pidgeot | RD1-score12-1='7 | RD1-score12-2=3 | RD1-score12-3='6 | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= 'Nidoking | RD1-score13-1='7 | RD1-score13-2=2 | RD1-score13-3='6 | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= S Bourdais | RD1-score14-1=5 | RD1-score14-2='6 | RD1-score14-3=0 | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= Wario | RD1-score15-1=1 | RD1-score15-2=0 | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=8 | RD1-team16= 'S Pagenaud | RD1-score16-1='6 | RD1-score16-2='6 | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=1 | RD2-team01= S Dixon | RD2-score01-1=4 | RD2-score01-2=3 | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= 'J Fatone | RD2-score02-1='6 | RD2-score02-2='6 | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= 'R Hunter-Reay | RD2-score03-1='6 | RD2-score03-2=4 | RD2-score03-3='6 | RD2-seed04=6 | RD2-team04= J Newgarden | RD2-score04-1=3 | RD2-score04-2='6 | RD2-score04-3=1 | RD2-seed05=4 | RD2-team05= 'Volcarona | RD2-score05-1='7 | RD2-score05-2='6 | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= Pidgeot | RD2-score06-1=5 | RD2-score06-2=0 | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= Nidoking | RD2-score07-1=2 | RD2-score07-2=3 | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=8 | RD2-team08= 'S Pagenaud | RD2-score08-1='6 | RD2-score08-2='6 | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= 'J Fatone | RD3-score01-1='7 | RD3-score01-2=2 | RD3-score01-3='6 | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= R Hunter-Reay | RD3-score02-1=5 | RD3-score02-2='6 | RD3-score02-3=1 | RD3-seed03=4 | RD3-team03= 'Volcarona | RD3-score03-1='6 | RD3-score03-2='6 | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04=8 | RD3-team04= S Pagenaud | RD3-score04-1=4 | RD3-score04-2=4 | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= 'J Fatone | RD4-score01-1='7 | RD4-score01-2=4 | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02=4 | RD4-team02= Volcarona | RD4-score02-1=5 | RD4-score02-2=4r | RD4-score02-3= }} Bottom half 'J La-ongmanee | RD1-score01-1='6 | RD1-score01-2='6 | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= Aurorus | RD1-score02-1=2 | RD1-score02-2=2 | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= 'Chespin | RD1-score03-1='6 | RD1-score03-2='7 | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= Venusaur | RD1-score04-1=1 | RD1-score04-2=5 | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= AA Ohno | RD1-score05-1='6 | RD1-score05-2=4 | RD1-score05-3=5 | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= 'Beartic | RD1-score06-1=2 | RD1-score06-2='6 | RD1-score06-3='7 | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= E Jones | RD1-score07-1=2 | RD1-score07-2=1 | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=3 | RD1-team08= 'Metagross | RD1-score08-1='6 | RD1-score08-2='6 | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=7 | RD1-team09= 'W Power | RD1-score09-1='7 | RD1-score09-2=5 | RD1-score09-3='77 | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= G Rahal | RD1-score10-1=5 | RD1-score10-2='7 | RD1-score10-3=62 | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= Fennekin | RD1-score11-1=5 | RD1-score11-2=5 | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= 'U Kestenholz | RD1-score12-1='7 | RD1-score12-2='7 | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= T Sato | RD1-score13-1=4 | RD1-score13-2='6 | RD1-score13-3=5 | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= 'J Hinchcliffe | RD1-score14-1='6 | RD1-score14-2=2 | RD1-score14-3='7 | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= Beedrill | RD1-score15-1=3 | RD1-score15-2=2 | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=2 | RD1-team16= 'P Saderd | RD1-score16-1='6 | RD1-score16-2='6 | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=5 | RD2-team01= 'J La-ongmanee | RD2-score01-1='6 | RD2-score01-2='6 | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= Chespin | RD2-score02-1=2 | RD2-score02-2=0 | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= Beartic | RD2-score03-1=4 | RD2-score03-2=4 | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04=3 | RD2-team04= 'Metagross | RD2-score04-1='6 | RD2-score04-2='6 | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05=7 | RD2-team05= W Power | RD2-score05-1=4 | RD2-score05-2='6 | RD2-score05-3=5 | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= 'U Kestenholz | RD2-score06-1='6 | RD2-score06-2=2 | RD2-score06-3='7 | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= J Hinchcliffe | RD2-score07-1=4 | RD2-score07-2=1 | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=2 | RD2-team08= 'P Saderd | RD2-score08-1='6 | RD2-score08-2='6 | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01=5 | RD3-team01= 'J La-ongmanee | RD3-score01-1='6 | RD3-score01-2=4 | RD3-score01-3=5 | RD3-seed02=3 | RD3-team02= Metagross | RD3-score02-1=3 | RD3-score02-2='6 | RD3-score02-3=4r | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= U Kestenholz | RD3-score03-1=2 | RD3-score03-2=2 | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04=2 | RD3-team04= 'P Saderd | RD3-score04-1='6 | RD3-score04-2='6 | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01=5 | RD4-team01= 'J La-ongmanee | RD4-score01-1='6 | RD4-score01-2=5 | RD4-score01-3='77 | RD4-seed02=2 | RD4-team02= P Saderd | RD4-score02-1=4 | RD4-score02-2='''7 | RD4-score02-3=62 }} Trivia